


Welcome to the Family

by raviolitheif



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cuddling, Drabble, Dragons, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolitheif/pseuds/raviolitheif
Summary: mchanzo week day 4: red & blue





	Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theamaus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theamaus).
  * Inspired by [McHanzo Week: Day 4 - Red/Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/301629) by theamaus. 



> thank you to @theamuas for letting me write this! it's based off their comic for mchanzo week day four! here's a link to the art! http://theamaus.tumblr.com/post/162101806664/mchanzo-week-day-4-redblue

The soft blue glow from their small television illuminated their faces as Jesse and Hanzo wound down for the afternoon. Too lazy to make it back to their actual room after a long day spent training, they decided to cuddle up and relax in their lounge-turned-movie room, the couch proving to be just as comfortable as their shoved together twin beds. They had changed out before heading to this haven of theirs, Jesse in a casual button down and a pair of comfortable jeans, Hanzo in one of Jesse’s old Blackwatch tee’s, soft from use. It was his favourite, and he had officially stolen it a few weeks back.

Jesse rather liked liked that Hanzo had taken it.

Their movie had long since finished rolling the credits and the soundtrack had stopped playing after the fifteenth repetition. Hanzo’s breathing had gone even and soft, signaling he’d fallen asleep. Jesse’s easy inhales and steady heartbeat had proven to be too calming, forcing Hanzo into a state of drowsiness enough to warrant a nap.

Soft fingers and an inquisitive voice roused the archer from his slumber, dark brows pulling together as he came to. He registered Jesse’s voice, but not what he was saying, groaning lowly in his throat as he tried to wake up. Thankfully, Jesse repeated himself, his question earning him a snort from the man on his chest.

“Hey darlin’?” Jesse whispered again, unwilling to break the easy quiet that had fallen over the room so soon. The static from the T.V was the only other audible sound.

“Mhmm?” Hanzo hummed, eyes still closed as he held onto the last dregs of his nap. He snuggled slightly closer to Jesse, sapping the heat that he couldn’t produce by himself.

“If we got married,” he began, and Hanzo’s eyes shot open, heart rate picking up just slightly. He was definitely awake now. “Do you think I’d get a dragon too?”

Jesse’s question was met with silence for a moment before Hanzo tilted his head up with a gentle smile on his face and a faint tint of pink on his cheeks. He studied Jesse’s expression for a long minute, simply mapping him out. Old scars and a crooked nose, a bruise from practice earlier, freckles and moles and a crooked, perfect smile that made Hanzo’s entire day better and made his heart melt.

“Well,” he said, resting his chin on Jesse’s sternum as he spoke, “there is only one way to find out,” he replied, grinning lazily at the gunslinger. Now it was Jesse’s turn to go silent as his heart leapt into his throat and choked him, whiskey eyes going wide as the gears turned in his head and realization hit him. He spluttered, incoherent and shocked; there weren’t enough words to define all the emotions that flickered across Jesse’s face.

“Wait,” he choked, arms tight around Hanzo who merely continued to watch him fondly. “ Wait- _Did you just propose to me?”_ Jesse’s cheeks were stained a vibrant, deep red, eyes growing comically wider. Hanzo hummed again and tilted his head, the smile everpresent. He appeared to be thinking on Jesse’s words even though he knew the answer to Jesse’s question already.

“I suppose I did,” he chuckled, cupping Jesse’s warm cheek between his hands. “Was it too soon, or do you already know  your answer?” He would never admit to the splinter of worry that wedged itself into his heart. His mild panic stayed well hidden beneath his smile, which only faltered marginally.

“I, uh, well shoot! I ain’t gonna lie, sweetpea, it was definitely sudden,” Jesse snickered nervously, placing his mismatched hands over the cool pair cupping his cheeks. “But of course I wanna marry you, Hanzo. Hell, I’m the one who brought it up in the first place.”

Hanzo melted against Jesse in relief, thumbs rubbing under Jesse’s eyes as all the nervous energy left him. When he lifted his head again, he shifted forward and Jesse caught on, leaning in until their lips met and they were kissing. The kiss was all smiles and laughter until it died down and they were left in an even more comfortable position than before. They fell asleep together, still smiling.

A week later, Jesse walked back from lunch to find his husband-to-be gaping into their room from the hallway, one foot frozen mid-step.

“Hanners?” He called, catching up to him easily due to the fact that he hadn’t even moved an inch. “Hanzo, honey, what's the mat-”

“Shh!” Hanzo hissed, gripping Jesse’s wrist tightly. With his unoccupied hand, Hanzo pointed at their bed. Jesse snapped his attention to it and squinted, shifting a foot closer to peer inside and catch a glimpse of whatever it was that had Hanzo so riled up.

There, on the bed, sat between Hanzo’s two massive dragons, sat a pudgy-looking red mass. The blue spirits were chittering with each other and the red creature, looking at it in equal parts bewilderment and something akin to awe. The mass moved and suddenly it was sitting, a large, chubby red dragon grinning from horn to horn.

“Well I’ll be,” whistled Jesse, eyes just as wide as Hanzo’s. “Guess I’ve got my answer right there, don’t I?”

Hanzo nodded and soon both men were laughing as they entered the room, alerting the three spirits of their presences. As he and Jesse got acquainted with the new dragon, which Jesse honest-to-god named _Tumbleweed,_ Hanzo couldn’t help but grin. He knew that once Genji found out, there would be no end to the “oo’s,” and “ah’s,” and that the playdates would be endless. He knew that Genji would approve of Jesse’s dragon’s silly name, could practically hear him excitedly babbling on, _“Tumbleweed! It is perfect! Brother, Jesse is a genius!”_

He sidled up next to Jesse and met Tumbleweed, snorting when Soba and Udon snuggled in close to the red spirit and his master. Now all they needed was Ramen and they’d have a perfect family photo of their goofy little dragons.

“Welcome to the family,” Hanzo whispered, kissing the knuckles of Jesse’s metal hand softly.


End file.
